The present invention relates to a modified granule starch which when gelatinized produces a starch having properties superior to the best non-hazing dextrins currently available. Specifically, the starch of this invention is low-hazing and has greater stability against moisture, greater film-forming properties and lower bulk density than the non-hazing low D.E. dextrins recently available from commercial starch manufacturers.
The term D.E. is an abbreviation for dextrose equivalent and is used herein to refer to the reducing value of dissolved solids in a starch derived material.
Recently, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,853 and 3,756,919 were issued (Sept. 4, 1973) which teach processes whereby nonhazing low D.E. dextrins may be produced. These methods comprise first hydrolyzing a starch to a D.E. of from 20 to 43 and thereafter subjecting the resulting starch conversion syrup to either molecular exclusion or reverse osmosis until the D.E. of the syrup has been reduced to from 5 to 18.
The bulking agents of this invention are used as the aforementioned non-hazing dextrins but are starches as the D.E. of this material is less thab 1. The starches when first prepared are in the form of a granule starch which has been modified as by hydrolysis or by propoxylation and subsequent hydrolysis, in both instances the degree of modification being sufficient to derive a modified starch having a D.E. of less than 1. Such granule starch in itself is insoluble in cold water and must undergo a gelatinization step followed by drying before the improved product is produced. The method of this invention therefore not only provides a superior starch product, but the method itself is appreciably more simple than the separation steps referred to in the prior art.
These improved starches are bland, low in sweetness, hygroscopicity and bulk density and are readily soluble in water to produce a clear solution.